Therapy
by Mamaverd
Summary: Three weeks have passed since Jerry's death. Frank is determined to restore order in his division. When he forces certain officers into mandatory therapy, it just might be exactly what everyone needs to feel whole again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In order to be able to make it through this torturously long wait till Season 4, AND after we were tormented and tortured in the season finale, I HAD to write something, SOMETHING that would make me smile. I encourage all of you writers out there to think positively and write me some happiness.**

**This will be a multichapter story that begins a few weeks after Jerry's death. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Rookie Blue despite how many times I rub my magic lamp.**

**THERAPY**

**Chapter 1 – Numbness and Denial **

Frank Best stood poised at the podium at the front of the empty parade room trying to collect his thoughts. It had been three weeks since Jerry's death. Three weeks since his daughter, Maya, was born. He had experienced a rollercoaster of emotions since that day, suddenly hyperaware of the term, "circle of life". He had been handling things, or so he thought. Turns out, a newborn is a great distraction from heartache and reality. Noelle was supportive as usual, assuring him that things would get better, that their colleagues would regroup and somehow move past this. Only,….. things were not getting better. Okay, most of his staff had found a new normal but those closest to Jerry were still struggling. Nash wasn't able to focus, requesting to leave the Detectives rotation and return to patrol. Swarek was, if possible, moodier than normal. And angry. So, so, angry and destroying anyone and anything in his path, including his own relationship. Anyone partnered with him for the day was almost certain to come looking for Best after shift to comment or complain. Even McNally, terminally happy, lover of all people, McNally, was sullen and pouty and not much of a people person of late. Best believed that was due more to her own heartache than the lingering guilt she was feeling over Jerry's death. He found out about the breakup from Oliver, another one who had not quite gotten past his own mourning period. Unfortunately this wasn't the first officer to die at 15 but it was the first time the dead officer happened to be one of his good friends. He himself was not unaffected, nor did he want it to seem that way, but as the commanding officer of the division it was his job to get things back to normal. It was his duty to make sure the streets of Toronto were safe and his mission to make sure that his friends and fellow officers got the help they needed in order to move forward. _Easier said than done._

* * *

The day shift officers filed into parade just before 8am. Frank discussed the day's news and concluded his briefing by handing out the day's assignments, specifically omitting certain names from his list.

"Would the following officers please hang back….., Swarek, Nash, Shaw and McNally…. everyone else…Serve, protect and stay focused. Dismissed."

Frank watched the curious glances as the officers filed out of parade. Sam remained seated in the back of the room eyes focused ahead. Traci came to sit at the table next to Andy. The two shrugged their shoulders and exchanged small smiles. Oliver scratched a pretend itch at the back of his head. They all braced for what was coming.

"I know you are all having a tough time right now. …I know that we all grieve in different ways…..and for some of us this process takes more time than for others. Unfortunately, for me, for us, for this Division, we don't have the luxury of time. Jerry Barber was an amazing cop, a terrific friend and an even better man. I am not taking his death lightly by any means…. but as staff sergeant of this division it is my job to make sure we all move forward. It is my duty to the people of Toronto to make sure the officers protecting them have their heads on straight and are focused on the job at hand. That being said…..I am putting the four of you on restricted duty. You will not be restored to full duty until you complete the mandated…six sessions of therapy."

The sighs, eye rolls and disgusted groans did not go unnoticed. Frank had expected it. He held his hand up to stop their protests.

"It can be group therapy….you can go to a psychologist, psychiatrist, you can visit with the department shrink or even talk to your neighborhood priest. It's your choice. … BUT I will need a letter from any of the above upon your completion. At that time and only that time, will you set foot back on the streets. Am I understood?"

He was met with silence. "Am….I….Understood?" Andy and Traci were the first to quietly say "Yes sir."

"Oliver?" he glanced over at him.

"Whatever you want Sarge."

"Swarek? Have I made myself clear?"

"As a bell." Sam mocked.

"McNally and Nash, you will be working the front desk today. Shaw, Swarek you will be in booking." He gave a cursory glance to each one before walking toward the exit with a, "Dismissed!"

* * *

Andy made her way to the front desk. _Therapy?_ Andy couldn't even imagine discussing Jerry's death with anyone. Now, she was mandated to do so, and the mere thought of it was making her sick. Not only that, since Sam had broken up with her, she found herself a weepy mess, getting upset at the drop of a hat. Best's words were repeating in her head. She was never a religious person so a priest was out and the thought of sitting with a therapist or some professional person where she was the only one there was well… terrifying. It would definitely have to be a group setting. She could blend in and after the required meetings get her letter signed and get back to work as normal.

"Thinking about your visit to the shrink?" Traci mocked.

"Huh? Um, actually, yes. Do you know what you're gonna do?" Andy queried.

"Actually? …. I made an appointment to see the department shrink this morning."

"Oh?...well, that's a good thing, right?"

"Listen Andy, I don't know what the right thing to do here is. I have no idea if I'm ready to talk about Jerry to anyone let alone a shrink. I've been trying to navigate the best I can but then just when I think I'm getting stronger, I break down. I just don't know how to make myself better and If it was just me it would be one thing but I have Leo and if I can't wrap my mind around it, I can't imagine what it's like for him."

"Trace, I have not seen you be anything but a rock around him. That's all anyone could possibly expect from you."

The front doors opened and a woman slowly made her way toward the desk. "Excuse me officers, I need to file a complaint." The women looked up to see an older woman standing at the counter. Andy laid a gentle hand on Traci's arm, "I got this Trace…Hi Ma'am. I'm officer McNally, can I help you?"

* * *

Andy had just gotten back from the diner with their lunch order. She was busy splitting a BLT sandwich and a bag of chips for the two of them when Traci interrupted her thoughts. "So what are **you** gonna do?" Traci asked.

"About?" Andy replied playing dumb.

Traci's voice got quieter, "I know you blame yourself but you can't. Jerry was doing this job a long time before we came along. He was a veteran cop, fully capable of handling himself. The only one responsible for his death is that psycho who killed him. They can train us in the academy for a million situations but nothing can prepare us for the unpredictability of a crazy person. You know that."

"Trace, it's not just me blaming myself. Sam tried to blame me as well. He tried to retract it after the fact. Then again he was probably just trying to throw me a cookie before he shattered my heart into pieces." She munched on a chip.

"Have you talked to him at all?"

"Not since he left me crying like a baby in the Penny parking lot…. in the rain." Andy mocked. Traci tilted her head to the side to look at her friend as she continued. "Trace, I've called him for weeks, it's over... He's over me." she replied almost angrily.

"Andy, I don't know a whole lot right now but I do know how that man looked at you. That does not disappear overnight. I don't know what he's thinking right now, but this isn't him. Maybe this therapy bit will be just what you both need to get past this or possibly it might be just what you need to put you two back together. You know, you might want to chat the good doc about all of it."

"It's not anger,…..I'm hurt,…. and frustrated, and confused…and just heartbroken and how could he….." she suddenly smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God, Traci, listen to me. Whining to **you**? I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not an idiot. Actually you're quite a good distraction from my own life. So thanks."

"Anytime." Andy laughed. "I have plenty more drama where that came from. Actually, I think I'm gonna try going to a group tomorrow night. I remember my dad mentioning something about one at the church where he goes for his AA meetings."

"Well good, now we'll have more for you to distract me with during tomorrow's shift." She smirked.

* * *

"Hey Sammy, meet Destiny Love, she's in for solicitation and possession." Oliver took her by the arm from the arresting officer and led her handcuffed figure over to the counter to put her personal belongings in a plastic bin as Sam took her information down.

"Great…Okay Miss Love please take a step back and stand on the black line and look toward the camera."

"Hey dark and handsome, anything for you." She purred.

"Oooooh aren't you lucky Sammy, she likes you." Oliver laughed

"Guess it's just my lucky day." He mumbled. " First, an ultimatum to go to the head doc, then ten hours to look forward to in booking and now I get to meet Miss Love." He grumbled as he guided Destiny up to the desk to fingerprint her before putting her in a cell.

"Come on Sugar, the day can't be that bad… You could always come in the cell with me, I'll put a smile on your face."

"No thanks."

"What's wrong sweetie, your girlfriend leave you or something?" Sam flinched at the girlfriend word as he proceeded to release her from her cuffs.

"Have a good day Destiny." Sam scowled as he slammed her cell door shut and walked back toward the desk.

"Hey Shaw, I need to get outta here for a few minutes. Want me to grab us some lunch?"

"Okay Sammy, I'll take my usual but hey, NO pickles."

"Yeah yeah, I know you how long?"

Sam grabbed his jacket and made his way toward the division doors. Nash gave him a nod while Andy was talking to an older woman. He paused to glance at her for a second before quickly heading for the door. He decided to walk up Parliament Street to his favorite deli. It was brisk but sunny and Sam was glad for the silence to clear his head. He hated booking. He much preferred the action of the streets and if he was being completely honest, he preferred the action on the streets…. riding with Andy. God he missed her so much. He had only wanted some time. He just needed some distance from her to get a hold on what had happened but she had sucked him back in and jumbled thoughts just rolled out of his mouth with no filter whatsoever. He missed Jerry. Every time he thought of him he was filled with such sadness it was overwhelming. Not to mention the guilt that he felt for not being there to protect him. Now that he had a little distance from THAT day he realized that even if Andy hadn't been pressing to go see the bartender, he would have done the same thing. The bartender just fit. He had blamed Andy but he knew it wasn't her fault. He would never forget the look on her face when she had asked him, "You blame me for Jerry?" It was so much easier to push it off on everyone else rather than come to the conclusion that the cabbie was a crazy man and Jerry had let his guard down. _Look who's talking._ He had let his guard down as well. Not with work, that had been a cop out. Andy had great instincts and most of the time her gut was on the right track. It was in their relationship that he had let his guard down. His normally well-built walls were starting to come down and quite frankly he didn't know what to do about it. So he did what he normally did when he got too close to someone, he pushed them away. He had had relationships before but whenever things got too personal, too intense, he made excuses for why things weren't working out and walked away. This time it was different. Same MO for him, only this time he had broken both their hearts. A vision of Andy crying in the rain had been burned into his brain and the fact that he had caused it would be forever tattooed on his heart. He thought it was the right thing. He thought it would make things easier. He never wanted Andy to have to be in Traci's position. Grieving over the loss of the man she loves. _She loved._ There was no way she could possibly feel the same way now, especially after how he treated her and after walking away when that was the only thing she asked him not to do.

Frank was right. They had to get past this. They had to find a way to move on and by moving on, maybe, just maybe he could move forward. He could get himself well and maybe some way, somehow find a way to make things right with Andy. He certainly owed it to her to try.

**I know it's been a while and I'm feeling a bit rusty but please leave me your thoughts...Lisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your feedback on the first chapter. You are all so kind, as usual. **

**I just want to say that while any kind of therapy is serious business. and I am not downplaying that by any means, those of you who know me realize that my stories are of the happily ever after theme….ALWAYS. I will be making these therapy sessions more enlightening than anything else.**

**Therapy**

**Chapter 2-Yearning and Anger**

Traci had had just about enough of the front desk for today. She was so anxious about her meeting with the shrink that she couldn't stop checking the clock and willing it to turn to six. She had 7 minutes left before she could hit the locker room and change. Andy had escorted a brother and sister to the detective's office so they could file a missing person's report on their elderly mother. Traci had taken their initial information but knew that Andy volunteered to take them upstairs, just so she wouldn't have to. Even though Jerry's stuff had been packed away neatly in a box and no one was currently using his desk, it was still upsetting for her to go in **that** room, thus the reason she asked to be back in uniform. Her appointment was at 6:45 and she wanted to get in a quick shower before the doc got there. She was finishing up paperwork to turn in to the permit division when a well-dressed woman in her early 30's approached her.

"Can I help you?" Traci asked.

"Actually, I'm hoping I can help you. You are Traci Nash right?"

"Yes I am."

"I know I'm a little early. I'm Dr. Donohue, the department psych. We spoke this morning?"

As much as Traci had been thinking about her appointment all day, it took a minute to register what the woman was saying.

"Oh….yes, of course. Dr. Donohue, nice to meet you." She extended her hand. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? A bottle of water?"

"No thanks, nothing right now but please, do call me Jane."

"Ok Jane. My shift is just ending, I was hoping to grab a quick shower and…."

"Traci, take your time. I'm gonna pop in to visit Sgt. Best. I'm just dying to see those baby pictures, plus I have some notes to dictate. I will meet you in one of the ante rooms. Come find me whenever you're done."

"Sounds good." Traci turned and headed for the women's locker room.

Andy was sitting on the bench in front of her locker lacing up her boot when Traci walked in.

"Hey Andy, Thanks for taking that last couple for me."

"No problem. Don't think I didn't notice all the times you ran interference for me when I was trying to avoid Luke."

Traci smiled then paused, "She's here."

"Who's here?" Andy looked at her curiously.

"The shrink."

"Oh. Let me guess, old with glasses, a big wart and very condescending tone?" she asked with a scrunched up face.

Traci shook her head. "No,… actually she's young, pretty and seems really nice."

"Well that's great. You're gonna do great and tomorrow we can compare all of our juicy details."

"Okay. Can't wait to hear about your meeting. See you tomorrow."

"Night." Andy grabbed her bag and headed to the parking lot but not before passing Sam and Oliver right outside the sally port.

"Hey McNally." Oliver called to her. "You need a ride home?"

Sam looked over to hear her reply. Her eyes met his for the briefest of moments before she looked back to Oliver.

"Thanks Oliver. Have somewhere to go and it's not far away so I think I'll just walk."

"Okay. Have a good night."

"You too."

Sam didn't want to think where she might be going or more importantly who she might be going with. _God he was an idiot._

* * *

A half hour later Andy stood in front of St. Michael's church. She remembered the first time she had been here dropping off her dad for his first AA meeting. It was the first step to him getting well. It was a new beginning for him and she couldn't help but think that a new beginning sounded pretty good about now. She took a deep breath and headed through the doors. She took a quick glance down at her watch and realized that she had taken a bit longer to get there than she realized. She raced down the stairs two at a time to the church basement. There were three meeting rooms. The first two were empty and she quietly snuck in the door to the third and grabbed the first seat she saw. Folding chairs were set up in a large circle, she was a few chairs away from the only person with a name tag on. _John_

"Hi there." Said John. He looked to be somewhere in his 30's, fit but not very muscular, average height with short blonde hair and a smile that made Andy think,this might not be too bad.

"Hi." She said quietly trying to mask the blush that was filling in her face as she felt multiple sets of eyes on her.

"I see we have a few newcomers tonight so I will introduce myself. My name is John Manning. I am a licensed mental health counselor. I specialize in family and bereavement counseling. Generally, we go around the room at each meeting, you can tell us your name, ….or not, and you can talk as much or as little as you want. We aren't here to pass judgment or tell you what to do. We're here to listen and help you get past whatever road block is in your way. However, if you ever feel the need to talk privately feel free to ask me. Ok? So why don't we get started?"

Andy followed each face and heard each voice but was only getting pieces of stories. The person would talk for a few minutes. Sad people, frustrated people, angry people. She kept thinking of her own situation and how on paper her story while different still had her feeling all the same emotions. She snapped herself out of the daze and started to formulate, in her own mind, what she was going to say to this group of complete strangers. She felt her heart beating faster as she heard the guy to her right briefly mention that his name was Joe and after his dad passed away he turned to drugs to cope and is now required to be in attendance, by the city of _Toronto. It was Andy's turn._

She gave a quick clear of the throat before she stuttered out her name.

"Hey, …Hi..I'm Andy. I'm a TPS officer, my job is requiring me to be here …but really,… I kinda know I need to be here. A colleague of mine was killed in the line of duty a few weeks ago. ….Well, he was actually more than just a colleague, he was a friend….and my best friend's fiancée and my boyfriend's.….well ex-boyfriend's best friend….." She rambled.

She fought hard to hold back the emotions that were threatening to come out of her. She glanced back to the counselor and gave a timid smile, ….." I feel like if maybe I had done something differently, he might still be here. My friend wouldn't be so sad and I wouldn't spend every day wishing that I could go back in time so things would be ….normal. I miss….my normal life." Andy felt her face betray her as a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to say anymore. She wiped her eyes on her sweatshirt sleeve and slouched back in her chair. John gave her a warm smile.

"That was a great start Andy, thank you for sharing with us."

She didn't want to turn into a weepy mess on her first day of therapy so she pulled herself together and tried to focus on the people around her and their stories. Had she not been so wrapped up in her own mess she might have noticed the familiar face that had consumed her dreams for the greater part of two years. The face that belonged to the man she loved. Sam looked over to her and met her eyes ever so briefly before she looked away. He had seen the look of surprise and realized in her haste she hadn't even noticed him in the room. He listened to the man next to him talk about his son who had committed suicide and how he wished that he would have noticed something so that he would have reached out before it was too late. Unfortunately hindsight is twenty twenty. Sam knew that all too well.

He was snapped out of his daze by a voice.

"Did you want to tell us a little something about yourself today?" asked John.

Sam leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together. He expelled a breath.

"Yeah, …..Right, um…my name's …JD." From the corner of his eye he saw Andy's head snap up. "I lost my….. brother recently. I miss him and I have not been dealing with it well at all. I actually find myself angry that he's not here. I spend too much time drinking, just not to feel anything. I've pushed my friends away and I'm pretty sure I've destroyed my relationship with the only woman I've ever loved."

Andy couldn't hide the sharp intake of breath that escaped but tried to mask it with a cough. She glanced over to Sam who was now fiddling with the band of his watch before he sat back in his chair. That was enough of a share for him tonight. The remaining few people had their say before John got up and started to walk around the room. He described the stages of grief, the first being shock and denial. Andy remembered being numb at the hospital and the days following. She recalled Traci's disbelief and the fact that even though she got to see Jerry one last time, she still couldn't believe he was dead. Andy thoughts returned to the present and felt a small sense of relief that she was three weeks removed from that day. She heard John now talking about the second stage of grief, yearning and anger. This sounded the most like what she was currently feeling.

"Your heart aches for what you have lost, and when you realize that the situation can't be changed, it is normal to feel angry." He continued by saying, "No matter how hard you try to shut the door on them, these feelings are gonna come knocking. "Some stages may last longer than others and everyone's healing process is different. Just remember, you aren't here to forget your loved ones and the pain will never completely go away, but …..You will learn to accept it and learn to live with what you can't change. Thank you for finding the strength to come here tonight and share with us. Great session everyone, I will see you all next Wednesday."

The group started to gather their belongings and file out of the room. Some stayed back to talk with such familiarity that told Andy that they had been coming to these meetings for quite some time. Andy grabbed up her duty bag and headed for the stairs, noticing Sam was already gone. She felt the disappointment and hoped that her face did not show it. She buttoned up her coat before exiting through the church doors into the cold night air and headed in the direction of her condo, not quite a mile away. After merely a block, she started cursing herself for not breaking down and buying a car, specifically for nights like these. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she barely noticed they grey pickup truck slowly riding next to her.

"Hey McNally." Sam called out, loud enough for her to hear but still not loud enough to bring attention to them.

"Yeah?" she knew exactly who it was before turning her huddled form toward him.

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." She answered firm but polite.

"Andy, just get in the truck, it's only a ride. You don't even have to talk to me, but it's freezing so just …please get in."

The truth was that it was freezing and she was tired. Physically and emotionally. She hesitated for a moment and then without saying a word, she opened the cab door and placed her duffle bag in between them on the front seat. She strapped in and let her head fall against the headrest.

After what seemed like an eternity she spoke. "I didn't even see you sitting there."

"Huh?" he looked over to her.

"At the meeting, I didn't even notice you were there until they guy next to you started talking." She continued

"Yeah, …..You did look a bit surprised… I didn't know you were gonna be there. I'm sure I can find another meeting …if you don't want me there."

"It's….whatever. We only have to be there five more times. We'll survive."

The silence returned until they pulled up at Andy's building.

Andy uttered a quiet thank you as she hopped down from the cab and slowly headed up the walkway to the entrance. Sam opened the passenger window and called to her. Her shoulders slumped as she slowly turned to look at him. "It's not your fault…..about Jerry. I never thought that. I feel terrible that I actually let you think that, even for a second." Andy bit her bottom lip and took a few steps back to his truck.

"You know what's really terrible Sam? It's that you shared more about yourself tonight to a room full of strangers than you ever did with me." With a shrug of her shoulders she turned to walk away.

Sam's gut was telling him to drive away but his heart was telling him to go after her. He decided that his gut is what got him into this mess in the first place. He quickly shut off the truck and jogged over to catch up with her.

"Andy wait." She was surprised to see him standing there; it took a second to register.

"You're right…. I didn't share a lot about myself. You wanted us to share our lives and it was a one way street. I'm sorry Andy, I truly am. Please give me a chance to make it up to you."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's been a long day and I just want to take a shower and go to bed. Can we maybe talk about this tomorrow?"

"Oh sure, of course."

"Night Sam." She gave him a small smile.

"Night."

* * *

Andy wrapped a towel around her body. She slowly dried off and got into pajamas, her mind going a mile a minute. Andy was torn between two frustrations. As if It wasn't bad enough that her best friend was dealing with such heartache that Andy didn't know what to do for her, what compounded things was that her own heart was aching as well and no matter what she tried she just didn't know what to do to move past that. Here she was spilling her guts about Jerry and wishing things were normal but if she was being completely honest, if she got right down to the root of her problems, she was really just missing her life with Sam. She had felt for him what she had never felt before, it was all consuming. As she thought back to the meeting and then the ride home, two things struck her. One was the sincerity of his plea, he actually seemed like he wanted to work on things. She wasn't sure that he even deserved a chance after the way he had treated her but he did sound like he meant it and God knows that's all that she had hoped for. The second though, the really big one, was that he loved her. Not that he had actually come out and said it outright but he had admitted as much. It was a start and maybe a chance at rebuilding things between them but it would be a long road before the bridge he'd burned was rebuilt again.

* * *

"Morning Shaw."

"Morning Sammy boy, wait…..is that a hint of a smile I see?"

Sam hung his head and blew out a breath.

"What? I can't smile now?"

"Apparently your meeting went well or you met someone there?"

"It was ok but yes I did meet someone there."

"Seriously Sam, don't you think it's a little soon aft…."

"Brunette, brown eyes, passionate about hating me right now."

"You've gotta be kidding, McNally?"

"Yep."

"What are the chances?"

"I dunno, but thinking of playing the lottery today, that's for sure."

"Did you get to talk to her?"

"I drove her home. I'm pretty sure she's still not my biggest fan but at least she didn't throw anything at me."

"Did you tell her that you were an idiot and you've been a lost puppy without her?"

"I shared… a little, but I think she was a little overwhelmed after the meeting. We agreed to talk another time."

"Baby steps Sam. Good for you."

"So, how about you, how was your meeting with the priest?"

"Come on, you know that's confidential. I can't tell you anything he said."

"You idiot, **he** can't tell me what **you** said."

"Riiiiight. Well, I told him about Jerry and how shitty I feel that he's not here and how terrible I am that I never really told him how glad I was to have him as my friend. How thankful I was to have a place to stay when Zoe kicked me out and how every day I struggle to be half the man that he was."

"Wow. What did he say?"

"Oh you know, there are stages of grief, Jerry is in a better place, and I have to live for the living. Take care of those he left behind." He paused. "Ya know Sam, all this admitting of feelings….yikes, I think we both might have to grow up a little after this."

"What?" he feigned shock..." Ok maybe a little but not yet. Let's get to parade."

* * *

Andy and Traci took their normal seats up front right next to each other. They listened to Frank read off the car assignments knowing full well that they would not be named. Once again they were assigned to the front desk. They passed Sam and Oliver at the back of the room.

"Morning ladies." Said Oliver

"Nash, McNally." Sam said with a nod.

Tracy walked ahead and Andy stopped briefly. "Morning Oliver, Sam." And she walked by. Sam couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. At least she was acknowledging him.

Traci grabbed Andy's arm, "Are you guys talking now?"

"Kind of. We were at the same meeting last night."

"Oh crap. Seriously? Are you going to find a different group now?"

"It wasn't awful. I didn't even realize he was there at first. We are both adults…sort of. We can stick it out for a while."

"Did he even talk? I can't picture Swarek sharing in a group."

"Actually, he did share. It was very…enlightening."

"Come on Andy, spill." She dragged her over to the empty break room.

"Trace, I can't. I would feel funny talking about it…..but I will tell you one thing…..he said he loved me."

"Shut the front door!" Traci exclaimed in disbelief.

Andy giggled, "Not outright but he said he's pretty sure that he screwed up his relationship with the only woman he's ever loved."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know." Andy smiled. "So, how was your meeting with the shrink?"

"She's really nice. Told me flat out that things are gonna suck for a while. Shocker. She said that it's normal to be frustrated and angry right now. And she mentioned that it's probably not a good idea to make any big decisions while things are so fresh. Most importantly it's important not to look long term, just live day to day right now but I **will** get through this."

"Sounds like good advice Trace." Andy said as she grabbed their coffees and headed for the front desk.

Traci nudged Andy's shoulder, "For both of us."

**Just want to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas. Much love from New York!...Lisa**


End file.
